


Creeps Headcanons, Information, & Etc.

by StinkKat001



Series: Crossed Over (Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim) [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Body Horror, Canon LGBTQ Character, Character Study, Creepypasta, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Manipulation, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Marble Hornets, Psychological Horror, Slenderverse, Weird Biology, Weirdness, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: An informational book of my new series; Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim and revamped! Creeps if anyone needs to know anything about it if confusedAsks for this Au is always open
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Jay Merrick & Brian Thomas & Timothy "Tim" Wright, Kate Milens | Kate the Chaser & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Slender Man & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: Crossed Over (Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875553
Kudos: 21





	1. Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim Headcanons #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thought of an Au where Masky/Tim rather then be the proxy to the Operator/Slenderman, he instead belongs to Zalgo. Of course, constructive criticism and feedback is always welcome. Also, my ask box is open for either this Au or the usual requests for prompts, headcanons and et.

• Originally was The Operator/Slenderman's first and kind of right hand 'proxy' until he was given to the demon lord of the Underworld as a sort of peace treaty 

• Doesn't have a romantic/sexual relationship with Zalgo at all; rather instead a parasite and host relationship between them

• Happens a few good years after Post Mh, everyone he knew (Alex, Brian and Jay is dead for now) and he's alone with the trauma from it that he barely recovered from 

• Been made by force to be a proxy for the Operator/Slenderman for a while until attempting to break free in a multitude of ways that one lead to him being handed over to Zalgo 

• The peace treaty was made for a multitude of differing reasons such as simply keeping the peace between two parties and that Masky/Tim wasn't making it well under his original ownership 

• Was taken under Zalgo's control way before any of the other proxies came to be for the Operator/Slenderman before so, neither does Kate or Toby know him all that well

• However, the other three; Hoodie/Brian, Skully/Jay, and Trigger/Alex knows who he is but hadn't figured out what happened to him as the Operator/Slenderman doesn't talk about it

• In all aspects, he's basically no more then a puppet for Zalgo to use like a literal body, mind, mouthpiece and etc. Which usually creeps anyone else who bares to watch 

• His voice is nonexistent (mute) on his own but when Zalgo is in use, he is gravely, unnaturally deep, and echoey almost like its forced

• Has been heavily experimented on under Zalgo's control; almost no longer human with small glimpses to it where it shows physically and mentally 


	2. Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim Headcanons #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya. Constructive criticism and advice is welcome here. As well, my askbox is always open for anyone to flood it with requests for anything like One-Shots, Headcanons, Questions and etc

• Took some inspiration from White/Pink Pearl from Steven Universe and Unity from Rick & Morty in the way, Masky/Tim acts, speaks and moves when uusually under Zalgo's control 

• As well, in appearance wise there are sharp, spiky tendrils with multiple eyes and mouths wrapped around his body from head to toe in order to keep completely subservient; mostly around his limbs, head and etc. Like a moving puppet 

• Mentioned before had been heavily experimented on by both previously The Operator/Slenderman and now Zalgo where there's only little glimpses of human left such as a human like appearance 

• Everyone who ever managed to met him often in visits back to the mortal world from the Underworld describe him as morbidly unsettling and tends to stay far away as physically possible 

• The tendrils wrapped around securing him in place usually acts like extra limbs or even another set of eyes and or mouths that can move around, see, eat, talk with some ease despite overlapping with one another 

• Has an overwhelming scent of smokey ash, tears, blood, sweat, and worse, death that heavily lingers on him that gets worse and more potent if emotions are array

• Considered high risk to normal human society or hell, anyone really bar a few selected few by Zalgo's doing due to being way beyond corrupted to at all safe in any way

• The only thing that he still wears from his past work of his original ownership and before is the the badly aged effeminate mask that can somehow creepily shift facial expression wise while everyone else is indistinguishable 

• Underneath the mask, nobody knows for sure if it's still a human face or otherwise though some had seen glimpses of something unwell thats static and headache inducing 

• Of course, there's still some of Masky/Tim in there, not entirely an empty shell but it's hard to distinguish or for himself to break through. Although, when he comes back out; his voice is staticky and he noticeably glitches out


	3. The Operator/Slenderman Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, this is from my Au of Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim where I wanted to better flesh it out. As well, to be able to branch off to new characters in this Au and apologies if this isn't the best. Constructive criticism and advice is always welcome. As well, my ask box is open for anything relating to this Au or anything else in particular with requests

• Apperance wise, looks similair to a human though with an unsettling touch to him. Such as being faceless which sags like a loose mask, unnaturally tall around more than 10"0' where his limbs are unproportioned to his body

• Does have long, slender, smooth, and black tendrils that only grows from only his back. It's insanely strong despite weakly appearance and like his body has noticable scars and worn out injuries 

• Quite emotionless where it takes a ton of effort for anyone to get him to express much or any at all although if a situation evoked him, he'll emote and its terrifying

• The eldest, most mature and in his opinion inteligent one to his 'brothers' and one of four left to his species which secretly has an undying fear for the extinction in his people

• Dresses in a rather old fashioned plain black suit finely crafted where there's not a single thing out of place; wears a old watch gifted to him, dark navy blue undertones to the suit itself, and a similar colored tie with a decorative clip similair to his operator symbol

• Enjoys having a complete sense of control over every single thing and person (ex. His brothers, proxies and his forest) that he becomes quite controlling that he can't handle anything out from his reach

•Once had Masky/Tim as his first proxy since ages from the past one but well, that didn't end all that well where he won't when think or dare to explain what exactly happened to anyone. Only he, himself, Zalgo and Masky/Tim knew what went down

• From the incident with his first proxy, he's awfully reluctant in allowing future proxies under him much free reign. Although, not as bad as Zalgo with Masky, he let's them be their own being for the most part but he has a high regard for them to be on their best behavior 

• Owns a humongous portion to the infamously thickly settled, musky with a heavy pollution and rather dangerous woods where anyone can easily get lost in. Within are containing abandoned buildings, inhuman creatures and anything else that's deemed not normal

• Is the type of being similar to Zalgo to treat anyone like his proxies and more so, once Masky/Tim at a time like mere possessions to be used to his benefit that if stepped out of lone there be a swift, harsh punishment 


	4. Headcanons (Requested Ask)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Ask: Agagsgsgsgsg do you have anymore hc's for your zalgo proxy tim au 👉👈
> 
> Heya, no problem at all as I love to explore this new Au of mines and I most certainly have more Headcanons. Also, I decided to do multiple characters here then just one at a time. As well, repetitively asked but constructive criticism and feedback is welcome. Alongside that is my askbox is open for requests for anything or any asks for this Au 
> 
> Character(s)  
> Masky/Tim   
> The Operator/Slenderman  
> Hoodie/Brian   
> Skully/Jay   
> Trigger(Placeholder Name?)/Alex

• Hoodie/Brian: From the fall, he has of course, both a fear in heights as well, back issues that he has health issues for it like a back brace 

• Trigger/Alex: From the severe slashing injury at his neck, he's made selectively mute where he prefers to stay silent with the occasional word spoken here and there

• Skully/Jay: From the gunshot to his side it had messed up his insides quite enough that he struggled more so, to digest, main weight and etc. 

• Proxies (Both Slenderman and Zalgo at the moment): Ages wise from oldest to youngest; Alex, Brian, Jay, Tim, Kate, and Toby

• Masky/Tim: Unlike the Operator/Slenderman, he has tendrils 'grow' from not only his back but everywhere from head to toe even painfully inside him. Said tendrils come from little cuts scattered across his body

• The Operator/Slenderman: Slight yet understandable trust issues in his proxies so, he doesn't have a set right hand man anymore or neccesarily a favorite at all

• Hoodie/Brian: A eeirely silent, cold type of person rather unwilling to open up to anyone and doesn't deal with his issues in a proper or healthy manner; heavy medication user 

• Skully/Jay: The most 'human' of all the proxies where he has a better moral code and a better grasp then anyone else

• Trigger/Alex: Deals with the most guilt right beside Skully/Jay yet more so, as he feels most at fault and often becomes violent because of it

• The Operator/Slenderman: Age is unknown but is to be around a few centuries old since his species grow at a much slower pace then human beings 

• Brian/Alex/Jay: Mentioned as before, they have no clue whatever happened to Tim and have different ranges of emotions towards Tim; anger, resentment, guilt, sadness, and etc. Neither know how to properly handle it or discuss it healthy with one another

• Skully/Jay: The most and insanely flexible in the group where he can squeeze into the smallest tightest or oddest places imaginable with no struggle

• Trigger/Alex: Will and does record anything and anyone without much shame which he often uses it agaisnt another as blackmail to his own benefit 

• Hoodie/Brian: Number one source of information on anyone besides Alex; both team up sometimes to do so, as he got the detail on everyone and he NEEDS to know everything, hates being left in the dark with the wool over his eyes

• Masky/Tim: Like Zalgo but to a lesser degree, he's able to act like a hivemind to any unexpected soul where he can do multiple at once though the uncertainty of how long it lasts

• Brian/Alex/Jay: Can't entirely be recorded or are really photogenic themselves as it usually ends up glitched or blurred out past being distinguishable in recoding/photos

• The Operator/Slenderman: Unsparingly perfers to heavily train his proxy to their wits end and will do it by whatever means; physically, mentally, and emotionally 

• Hoodie/Brian: Stays by the faceless being's side where he does almost anything to keep that thing happy so, no one ot himself gets tormented or hurt without much complaint anymore 

• Skully/Jay: The glue in the group of proxies that attempts to keep everyone together without killing one another in the process 

• Trigger/Alex: Dark, morbid or even oppositely just light heartily, cheesy sense of humor that sometimes keeps him sane from everything 


	5. Masky/Tim Mouth & Eyes Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, this one is a simple idea I had that earlier on in my other posts forget to add in. Hopefully, this makes sense to anyone if not constructive criticism is welcome

Instead of the original eye color of either black or red in color in either irises or the outer part around it as with Zalgo or any other lackeys. Masky/Tim instead takes more after Operator/Slenderman in terms that both his eyes and somehow his mouth is static similair to a television screen whenever it stops working. Or when a poor unfortunate victim comes face to face with the faceless eldritch where it takes similair effects with him too. Though with alternative methods and side effects yet to be explored at the moment 


	6. Masky/Tim Headcanon #2 & 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, hope you'll doing wonderful today. Apolgies for the constant posting of this Au but only trying to explore it further. Constructive criticism and advice is always welcome here. Ask box as well, is open for either this Au or any requests for anything else.

Due to all the experiments done to Masky/Tim, not only by now Zalgo but previously from The Operator/Slenderman there are a few, interesting side effects. An example of the strangest is besides his body; his hair including facial hair if grown out has a shadowy/smoke touch to it. The said smoke does entangle with the rest of him where it becomes thicker and more potent to the point of others being sick or other depending on his mood. In appearance its similar to an insanely thick, heavy cloud of pitch black smoke with a smell of again described as both smokey ash and faint death. As well, its practically a bottomless pit where anything can get lost in and oppositely unable to easily get out without his help. Besides that he can use it as a free space for himself or usually maybe Zalgo to use in order to store things (Ex. Lion from Steven Universe though with a more dark, deadly touch to it?) 

***

Left completely for the most part unable to speak due to traumatic events and unless Zalgo is using him as a personal mouth peice. Voice on his own when he's able to strain himself to speak is quite echoey, strained and unsettlingly intimidatingly tense to anyone else who hears it. Yet when Zalgo usually in use, it sounds like multiple, differentiating voices at once. As well, similair for both (When Zalgo was back in the world and not stuck in the Underworld) that had been mentioned before, they can be acting like a hivemind to any unsuspecting soul. Done if anyone had stricken a deal or when the accidentally cross pathe with Tim's static eyes (Ex. Similair to Slenderman when someone sees him) which leaves the said victim unable to act on their own and be used as a puppet (Ex. Unity from Rick & Morty).


	7. ZpM Au! Character's Apperance Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, decided to explore the character's appearances and anything extra related to it. Constructive criticism and feedback is welcome if I missed anything important. As well, I'm open for requests for either Headcanons, One-Shots, Questions or etc. Either about anything or about this Au so, just flood it

Masky/Tim: 5'4", Static Eyes (Similair With His Mouth), Thick Dark Brown Fading Off To Black Hair (Basically A Empty, Voildess Cloud) which if grown to a beard is equally as thick and shadowy, Thicker, softer around the edges and a little more heavier, not obese but like a soft teddy bear that underneath is muscles, skin is covered in varying scars, old to new injuries, and small slits littering from head to toe that tendrils grow, mouths, eyes and etc. 

Hoodie/Brian: 5'9", Hazel Eyes, Shaggy Dirty Blond Hair, Lightly Bearded Goatee, Physically Well Built, Average weight and height for a man of his size, Operator symbol placed in the middle of his shoulders on his back that along in his spine are a numbing pain that's long effecting him, second person with the most injuries such as scars littering on his body

Skully/Jay: 5'11", Light Grayish Blue Eyes with noticable heavy bags underneath them, Choppy Light, Dull Brown Hair, One of the most gangly (Beside Toby), Although average height, he's below the healthy weight with his joints popping and cracking with every move, Operator symbol placed on his sunken in stomach close to his bony hip where nearby is the old, faint scar of a years old bullet shot which is his main, permanently affecting his health injury

Trigger/Alex: 6'1", Light Brown Eyes, Shave Brown Hair, Lightly Coated Facial Hair; His height makes him appear quite thin which despite that can handle a fight of his own if needs be, Muscled better thrn either Skully and Toby yet an equal esque with Hoodie and Kate; Operator symbol placed on his placed on his collarbone near his neck where there are deep, multiple, long slash marks 

Kate the Chaser: 5'7", Dull Grey Eyes (Suffers from Photophobia), Straight Albeit Messy, Greasy Black Hair; Average appearance for a woman her age and height, Leg muscles for days though since she's commonly a runner and more useful in parkour, the one with the most scars of the proxy bunch; Operator symbol placed on her right upper thigh


	8. Zalgo Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for the request. I hope you didn't mind if I had done this for my Au; Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim? Constructive feedback is welcome

• Doesn't have a 'humanoid' figure at all to shift into but apperance wise, he's nor does he have a body of his own when in the regular world

• Its more like a humongous, foggy cloud of pitch darkness that anyone can get lost in if dared to be stupid enough; only things that come put of it is beefy, spiky tendrils with piercing eyes-mouths

• Anyone who ever dare see Zalgo for themselves say it isn't a pretty picture more something that haunts then for dear life when staring into the unknown abyss that's Zalgo

• But despite that should in all right be considered an extremely dangerous, manipulative, and unfeeling thing that will without shame corrupt anything and anyone; physically, mentally, emotionally and so forth

• Will and can play nasty, dirty and any low trick in the book to any unsuspecting soul during their encounters with them for any reason it may be either for a deal or whatever else to gain more power

• Pratically an actual hivemind that uses Masky/Tim as his main one though in the past had failed, quite miserably attempts of being a host in that didn't end well; most died right away, rotted away or if still alive aren't in their right mind or physically is just a mess

• Has a peculiarly tense, 'love'/hate relationship with the Operator/Slenderman if you can even call it that as its strictly coldly professional 

• The Operator/Slenderman although, not openly admitting to this but is terrified perhaps to his dying day of even stepping a toe out in disobedience 

• Similarly yet oppositely for Masky/Tim, it's been described as nothing more then a host/parasite relationship that downright toxic in many ways then one (Not sexually/romantically of course)

• Masky/Tim isn't even considered a human being anymore; a puppeteering vessel or even a somewhat doted pet though Zalgo does have an odd/worryingly possessive and controlling bond with the poor human 

• Reigns the Underworld with an iron tight grip that is impossible for anyone to enter or leave even themselves can't entirely escape past the forest boundaries; similar to a living hellscape (Ex. Bill Cipher unable to leave Gravity Falls)

• Within the forest only or in use of Masky/Tim with more reign can alter the surroundings, mindstate and even life (humans, animals and etc. Even scarily the proxy as well) around them to mortifying degrees. Everything about it is just inhuman, disturbing 

• Utterly despises the existence of all things be it humans, animals, and or life in general and the intentions are rather unknown but in all honestly, aren't that good if given the chance 

• Many don't think he has a soup to him whatsoever which is true though he has some capacity to feel something like emotions merely only fiery wrath, distasteful disinterest, sinister eagerness, and eeirely refined calmness/coldness

• Nobody wants to get on their bad side unless a lifetime of brutal torturing in the pits of the Underworld is worth it so, it's like walking around on eggshells 


	9. Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim Timeline/Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I wanted to explore more of the world itself and the main characters within it so, here it is now. Its like a simple timeline for the Au at the moment; kind of though the details such as small information like the character's ages. Although, timelines are insanely and painfully difficult as hell, to be honest so, things may change late down the road upon with later updates. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is welcome especially, here if I got anything wrong. Askbox for this Au or anything else in particular is open for you'll to flood it

2015-16: (Where everything for this Au is starting for us at the moment)

Kate 'the Chaser': 20-21yo

Masky/Tim: 27-28yo

Skully/Jay: 28-29yo

Hoodie/Brian: 28-29yo

Trigger/Alex: 29-30yo

Below is going from past to present date; if any confusion comes around do come forward so, I can improve in it. As well, things jump between days, weeks, months and even years so, hopefully that lessens the confusion 

***

• Post Marble Hornets; everyone is seemingly presumed dead/missing except Tim and Jessica, they try to go back to normal and proceed on with life

• The Operator/Slenderman appears back into Tim's life and brings up a whole new world of the unknown changing both lived together for the best or worst

• From months maybe even years when finally having enough, Masky/Tim does something that would bring everything back and put the unknown in their place

• Masky/Tim does something unthinkable against the Operator/Slenderman and is handed to Zalgo when everything is 'fixed' by his drastic, life altering to even threatening misdeeds 

•Once given to the red eyed, foggy demon with no soul not body of his own, Masky/Tim endures through the excruciating worst and eventually, becomes what he is to present day

• Hoodie/Brian, Skully/Jay, and Trigger/Alex is brought back and made into 'proxies' under the Operator/Slenderman in replacement to Masky/Tim 

• Kate the Chaser came around afterwards both the incident and killing her friend, Lauren and stayed in a cave/abandon underground building 

• Hoodie/Brian, Skully/Jay, and Trigger/Alex lives at with the Operator/Slenderman with little to no memories of their past or especially, with Tim par small nightmarish glimpses 

• They go to similair, tough and almost inhuman procedures like Masky/Tim to become work henchmen under the Operator/Slenderman though with mucu more of an iron tight grip 

• Hoodie/Brian, Skully/Jay and Trigger/Alex throughout struggle to overcome and the three grow an inseparable, close life bond (still unsure whether to have the three romantic or platonic; it's up to you at least for now)

• The three 'proxies' meets up with Kate after a visit or well, plainly put a check up in the forest to make sure no unwanted visitors are in and hesitantly, got to know one another to a point

• All four become almost like a found family/pack where they struggle but survive though the troublesome hurdles that is being under the reign of the Operator/Slenderman and the mysterious yet morbidly eeirely unknown 


	10. Toxic Ooze (Slenderverse/Creepypasta Oc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, as of late with the issue of Ticci Toby no longer being in the Creepypasta fandom anymore, I instead had decided to instead make an original character to fit into this Au. It's an Oc more on its own standing, not in any particular fandom, y'know.

• Alias name for the humanoid undead character is Toxic Ooze; wears a full bodied, smooth dull brownish colored gas suit, black rubber gloves and a gas mask

• A morally grey/ambiguous character where he doesn't like to hurt or never will kill people especially, without a cause, reason behind it or anyone innocent but will defend himself surely if feeling like he's in danger 

• Born in June 6th, 1966 but was placed up for adoption at an Christian church connected to an orphanage so, he never knew his biological parents; 54 in 2020

• Has gigantism but wasn't diagnosed and treated at least, properly until he was much older around his early twenties; current height now is 7'11"

• As well, never entirely properly diagnosed either with it but had a learning disability that made it impossible for him to pick up social cues, high anxiety issues, hard to express himself, sensitive to touch and etc. Alongside, he feels very self conscious about it and lonely

Toxic Ooze; When he's nervous, feeling a panic attack or overwhelmed or sometimes even purely out of habit will twitch and clam up. As well, in a time like this will be unable to speak or if so, stutter

• Once was human before a tragic accident/occurence. Nationality is unknown but can be seen as a mix between Black and Native American though no one knows for sure.   
• Had long, insanely curly dark brown/black hair that he used to just pin back and eyes at a time were a dark black with reddish tints to it in the sun  
• Now currently, if he were to take off the gas suit, is more in detail to a humanoid melting candle that is considered dangerous for anyone else to be near  
• Has a noticable, thankfully, dull smell of distinctive death and rotting flesh stuck there lingering on to him that often makes people deathly sick  
• Joints and his body as a whole is almost at a constant struggle to maintain itself and in numbing pain since his current predicament and gigantism 


	11. Trenderman Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I wanted to explore another character that will take an important role in this Au; Trenderman who is my favorite to the four 'brothers' and may appear ooc for this Au so, apologies. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here with open arms. As well, my askbox is currently open for anyone to flood it with requests for either this Au or anything else in particular

•Has both the fear of Agoraphobia; fear of the outside world, Metathesiophobia; fear of change, and basically, the fear of the unknown

•The youngest of the four; Trenderman, Sexual Offenderman, Splendorman and Slenderman/The Operator 

• As well, the shortest compared to the other three around 7'0" but still quite tall then most humans/creatures as well, in appearance is the most human looking besides Splendorman 

•But compared to the others; his 'brothers', he's the one with the most touch to humanity, his emotions, and his morals then them

•His brothers; mostly Splendorman who takes it over the top but each one is overly protective and makes sure nothing bad happens to him; treats him like a child or even lesser to them like he's not good enough (Think Pink Diamond with the other Diamonds in Steven Universe) 

•Doesn't have a seething hatred at all for human beings like his 'brothers' do instead rather it's actually a fear mixed with some disinterest 

•Surprisingly, enough has an odd/conflicted relationship with Masky/Tim where he feels like they both know what it feels like etc. And is one of the few he feels the most bad for

•A morally grey individual who hates the mere thought of either hurting or worse, killing another soul and would rather be left alone as he's more a flight instinct then fight

•Of course, his hobbies take most of his time such as fashion design where he's quite creative and capable in doing so and would love to make a career in it 

•Despite his fears and his 'brother's' controlling protectiveness, he would love to make it on his own without being held down or feared

•Has a tense relationship with his 'brothers' where he loves them since they're family in all but there's another part of him where he would rather be left alone to live his life

•Severe case of anxiety and has depressive bouts; small or big that can vary in time where he cant even leave his own bedroom to do anything like his favorite activity 

•Thinks the treatment of the humans or anyone under his 'brother's' as purely awful and inhumane where he feels for them where he tries with various amounts of success and failure to treat them

•Sometimes likes to gaze outside the windows to his place, not go out but like to watch the rare tranquility in the forest surroundings and enjoys any small amount of company in the safe, non dangerous critters 

•Another hobby of his own besides fashion design is taking care of the small critters that came to his place but simple gardening inside his house which is filled with plants, some animals ask antruijf like dolls for his fashion hobby


	12. Toxic Ooze (Original Character) Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, due to the issue of Ticci Toby taking a leave from the Creepypasta fandom and myself, not comfortable using him anymore due to respecting his Creator's choices. Now in turn instead, I decided to use an Oc that I had in the back burner for some time that I wanted to explore on. 
> 
> Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is welcome with open arms here. As well, my askbox is always open for anyone to flood it with prompts or questions for this Au or anything else, really

Toxic Ooze was originally one of the Og 'proxies' although, there have been some others before him here and there that are lost in time, fading off to obscurity. But now though isn't one anymore and is considered more a rogue now due to personal issues and morals that is opposite to the Operator/Slenderman and Zalgo's wishes. Once was considered human however, no longer when being tested on by the two and becoming no more then a monstrous corrupted soul. Won't purposely kill anyone but won't hesitate in making sure anyone testing his limits that he's not one to mess with and will leave any badly maimed in his wake. As well, lives in an run down, abandoned small town in the middle of nowhere within the infamous 'Slenderman's' forest and will protect it with all his life since it's his birthplace (Similair to Silent Hill; heavy in thick, misty fog and riddled with equally disgustingly disfigured, humanoid creatures like himself)


	13. Zalgo's Proxy! Hoodie/Brian Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, with the help of a friend; jaymerrickthepegasus on Tumblr in my Au; Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim, they gave me this really cool idea for Hoodie/Brian. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome with open arms. As well, my askbox for this Au if anyone has any questions, prompt ideas or anything they like to add or ask is always open. 
> 
> Now to the headcanon which mat be sensitive to some; Tw. Blood, Body Horror, PTSD, Implied Violence and etc. Like my not so great explanation as I apologize for that one; 

Hoodie/Brian including the other two (Skully/Jay & Trigger/Alex) is a 'proxy' in this Au under the reign of the Operator/Slenderman, he's often given the most attention, not good, really to be honest. More pressure placed on his already stressed shoulders. But its only because he's the most 'obedient', follows any given order with no question about it nor will he take any nonsense or even make a big deal about it. Which understandably leads him to be handed over the more dangerous, important and unfortunately deadly assignments then the bunch. In the end of the missions especially, the ones leading him to either maiming or worse, killing the sometimes unfortunate targets, he often punishes himself for it by digging all over in his flesh with bloody tally marks for each life lost from his hands. </p>


	14. Zp!M Skully/Jay Headcanons #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, hope everyone is doing well today. Sorry again about my lackluster posts, I know you don't want to hear about my issues. So, similair to my last post with Hoodie/Brian, I wanted to add more detail to characters in this Au based off my own thing line popping/cracking joints. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome with open arms. As well, my askbox is open for anyone to just flood it for this Au or anything else

Skully/Jay is a unique certain someone who's extremely flexible and double jointed almost at every inch of him that unsurprisingly, creeps almost everyone else out. Like he can twist, bend and so on from there in impossible bodily positions. Although, with his awfully skinny, downright even malnourished body it often makes noises; popping and cracking during so, or simply even when he's walking about so, he's not exactly discreet enough, to be sneaky and nor careful which he's quote klutzy about it. One time hid in a kitchen cabinet before which he had managed to slip in and bend himself into postion to do so, but unfortunately, got stuck and needed help from the other begrudging proxies to get out. Almost quite the opposite to who he was before becoming a 'proxy' but he does still have his distinctive traits and quirks.

Due to being quite flexible and bendy, he is also, quite affectionate when the time comes and will latch onto anyone mostly either Hoodie/Brian or Trigger/Alex. Like dig his nails into them like a monkey and will hang off them with no complaint as he is the lightest. From such occurrences, he will likely be pushed off or moved with relative ease. As well, when happy, excited, nervously anxious or anything similair, he will make noises like chirps, hissing and tweets alongside, will flap his hands. Or often, can't stay still for more then a second at a time so, he's either sweating from side, or stretching and so on


	15. Zp!M Trigger/Alex Headcanons #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, sorry for the random multiple posts about my Au as I know it's not the best laid out or even good. Just doing it to explore more about the characters and the world around them. So, constructive criticism and feedback is always welcome here. As well, my askbox is always open too for anyone to just flood it with requests for anything, really or any questions or even ideas, suggestions or so on about this Au

So, with the many deep, gnarly scars scattered across his neck, its unsurprisingly, enough that he struggles with noticable difficultly to speak or at least, as good as he once could before. But he's still literate and rather talented in just expressing himself in other ways like facial expressions and sometimes often hand signals; sign language is something he and the other proxies picked up. His voice is like usual however, more scratchy and garbled sounding like he's forcing himself to speak which unfortunately is the case and it with everything else going shitty in his life agitates him to no end. A living hot headed man with little self control on the worst of times; once on better times, he can be a caring, tentative person with a sense of humor that can on occasions depending on the situation lighten up anyone's day. Besides that sizzling anger that boils over there is a reason behind it, clear as day described as guilt that's eating him up that he had done and is now stuck doing horribly bad even morally wrong things.


	16. Original Slender Species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, for a while now I'd decided to switch the character, Sexual Offenderman to an original character. Now down below is just simple, basic ideas that I had for the character at the moment so, I'm open for any advice, suggestions, and constructive criticism and feedback from anyone

•Again age wise from oldest to youngest in the 'Slender' Siblings; Slenderman, Splendorman, Rose (Name still under the work), Trenderman

•Body stature; 7'3", Pear shaped, broad shouldered, and wider hips yet soft around the edges but behind all that sweet softness, she has muscles for days (Ex. Hilda; pin up created by Duane Bryers. And Rose quartz from Steven Universe. Similair to that body shape)

•Facial expression wise; she has piercing pitch black eyes with full, thick eyelashes. No nose, mouth or anything else yet she can split open a mouth to eat and talk like her two brothers; Slenderman and Trenderman 

•Her tendrils doesn't exactly grow from her back but instead from her head similair to hair and she uses it; long, slender where they're way past her waist; colorwise, they're black ontop traveling and changing colors to a variant of red shades

•Only shown to be a 'motherly' figure to her brothers where they're the only people, she's close with and trusts them with her life and vice versa wouldn't any which one especially, Trenderman to get hurt or worse, killed

•Honestly, doesn't have a high opinion on humanity though it's not of hatred but rather just pity, confused indifference and sometimes often amusement (Again somewhat ex. Rose Quartz in Steven Universe with her treatment of humans?

•Only one in her little family (Sometimes Splendor but rarely) to ever go out in the human society outside the forest since she doesn't necessarily fear what could happen and wants to enjoy the simplistic things as a little pleasure 

•Besides being physically strong, she's very strong minded, opinionated, and although, acts before thought, she has a more dignified approach to her feelings, emotions and so on even if jts not done entirely in a healthy manner


	17. Proxy! Alex Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: That was awesome, got any ideas for Alex as ap creepypasta?
> 
> Heya, thank you for enjoying my recent post as its makes me feel better that you'll love it. As well, I decided to base it a little on my Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Creeps Au if you don't mind though you can just interpret as it's own thing. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is always welcome.

• Probably and likely the only proxy that would do anything of the Operator/Slenderman's orders without question, no second thought in mind about it

• Has a quick, hot headed temper to him that will happen in the drop of a hat and will get irriated at the most simplest things 

• Doesn't speak much due to the serious, quite life threatening injuries on his neck but when he does it's all gravely, scratched to hell and seemingly forced

• As well, very rough and awkward with his affection either physically and verbally since now it's not exactly his strong suits

• His go to weapon is not so, surprising is a gun which over time, he had obtained many more and has a vast collection 

• Also, his clothing has many pockets to them, almost seems bottomless as he can pull out anything and besides that he's well equipped by belts, pockets and etc. with anything that's necessary for a situation

• A complicated, tense relationship with Skully/Jay where the both of then have a ton in unresolved feelings and issues with one another; don't entirely trust each other and feel remorseful and or angry in their situation 

• Similiar but entirely different with Hoodie/Brian, they are equally tense, not opening up to one another but he feels rather uncomfortably tense in the hooded man's presence

• Constantly in turmoil over his emotions, his disastrous mistakes, and dwindling memories which he often lashes out in response due to unhealthily bottling them up

• But one way he treats this issue is to be able to crack some jokes; light hearted or more morbidly dark that's usually self deprecating or to lighten up a particularly stiff situation for anyone


	18. Creepypasta/Slenderverse Ocs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: I'm a bit shy but,,, do you have any more Information about your oc-? I'm curious-
> 
> Heya, it's nice to finally be able to talk to you, no need to be shy as you seem to be a very lovely person. Thank you for asking such a question of information about my Ocs as I always love to explore more on them. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is always welcome with open arms. My askbox is open for you'll not flood it. 

Toxic Ooze:

• Often uses an older, high end, finely detailed but slightly worn cane built for his size so, it can help him walk with a touch more ease

• Also, physically, he's not one to be stealthy and or agile bodied whatsoever due to his worsening health issues making it difficult 

• Demiromantic Bisexual; has past relationships issues that makes him rather reluctant to date again and with him being older in his opinion makes it dwindled down to impossible 

• Always wears his gasmask, rubber gloves and full bodied suit at all times since he can't really function properly without it nor can anyone else survive if they come into contact with him

• He's an absolute big softie at heart and does have a soft spot for some people like young children and hates to see them get hurt or worse  
  
  
Rose/Rose Vines:

• She's a total serious romantic, she will do anything to make it perfect even over the top to have someone else swoon; Biromantic Pansexual 

• Often feels left out with her three brothers being the only woman and the lone one of her species in general so, she feels almost immensely pressured by it all

• Very flirtatious to any woman, man or any other and in the front seems quite confident in herself with a very dirty mouth and mind

• Has a special bond with her younger brother, Trenderman where she's extremely protective of him and a close one with Splendorman where they share some similarities 

• Her own tendrils only ever sprouting on top her head unlike her brothers can be used like extra hands when her first two are full and are quite strong and sturdy 


	19. Masky/Tim Mask/Masked Alter Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: For your Zalgo Proxy!Tim/Masky, I love the idea of his mask being able to express emotions like a regular face. Can he take the mask off or is it his face? Does the mask have a mind of it's own? Like, is the ' Masky' part of Tim within the mask?
> 
> Heya, thanks a ton for such an excellent and intriguing question that always helps me explore my Au some more and hopefully, I answered this like wanted and it's understandable for all. The main inspiration for this question that I got for him is basically general for not only his mask but his apperance entirely as well. Just physically resembling the two characters shown down below as examples. Some important tidbits that I took inspiration are as well detailed;

• Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas; Eris

• The Adventures Of Mark Twain; Satan

Both are known for trickery and chaos, shapeshifts, summoning creatures and or controlling unwilling victims, manipulation, apocalyptic/demonic powers that I took inspiration from

Personality wise, he doesn't entirely fit that mold of those two as completely as Zalgo does more so, when using him as a vessel. Now back to the mask, he can take it off but often it feels like a second face to him now that he particularly likes it on at most to all times. Although, when wearing the mask it's usually held firmly in place held back on his face with straps now replaced with thin, black tendrils. The mask adorned can express emotions openly and sometimes scarily or uncontrollably erratically especially, when emotions are turned array. Like for example, with strong emotions such as anger, sadness, happiness (rare/unlikely), and pain or fear where the masks starts to noticeably crack and slowly fall apart upon undergoing overwhelming stress (Alexandrite unfusing from Steven Universe)

Now the original masked man or 'Masky' persona part of him isn't exactly there in the current moment like it once was in the midst of Marble Hornets as it slowly dwindled to nonexistence. Yet during Tim's undocumented stay under the Operator/Slenderman's ownership was still residing within but had combined with Tim's own into an odd mixture. Like sharing some memories, personality qualities that's all mashed into one. But in Zalgo's reign and control over him, the masked alter was lost and rather in replacement with Zalgo completely using that empty space specifically for his own use. Tim all the while is currently and often forced on to the back burner of his mind watching helplessly during this time in use. 


	20. Masky/Tim Mask Headcanons #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, from my last post about Tim's mask and 'Masky' and or alter, I decided to branch off from there a little bit. Merely just exploring some abilities of Masky/Tim caused from both the Operator and Zalgo. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is always welcome here with open arms.

Due to Zalgo's and a small extent from the Operator/Slenderman's control, treatment and experiments, Tim had gained some received some 'benefits' like for example, shapeshifting is one of them. The shapeshifting is and looks both uncomfortable and painful to be honest every time, he undergone it but gotten slightly used to it. Able bodied to switch forms of differing humans; only if he seen them before and animals/inhumane creatures or 'things' though sometimes goes through multiple at once but there's a time limit. Although, its different when Zalgo takes control or when setting up an odd punishment on him which makes it almost semi permanent. The whole punishment which was his first time doing the whole ability was shell shocking to say the least which often has him turned into a vulnerable animal and he had to figure how to revert back on his own. His static eyes/mouth still persists on which is probably the only thing that can tell anyone something is up and maybe some mannerisms that's not always correct of the said person or animal itself that he's disguised as. 


	21. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: A while ago you did Jay and alex and Jessica as proxies. Given their problems with each other and hoodie and masky, how would they act towards one another? For your Zango au thing
> 
> Heya, thanks for the intresting ask as honestly, I just love it when people take an interest in my little Au. Some or most of the relationships between one another isn't always the best; some will improve for the better or worse. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is welcome here with open arms.

**Hoodie/Brian & Trigger/Alex:** Their relationship is tense and highly awkward yet the manage to get 'along' only to keep things civil; nothing more or less but they do have their snappy differences in work and moral ethics 

**Hoodie/Brian & Skully/Jay:** Not much of one to be honest; Hoodie finds him a waste of time and an irritation up the ass whereas Skully finds him to he a hardass and snappy, not liking to just relax and have fun again 

**Trigger/Alex & Skully/Jay:** A kinda hate/'love' relationship going on but not exactly, y'know? They absoutlely bicker off with one another; mostly verbally and sometimes physically, like two ex-friends with ton of complicated emotions consisting to mistrust, bitterness and sadness 

**Hoodie/Brian, Trigger/Alex, Skully/Jay & Kate the Chaser:** Each have a differing relationship with her; Skully gets along with her the best whereas Trigger and Hoodie find her somewhat uneasy, rowdy and uncontrollable. Oppositely, Kate doesn't hold much of an opinion on either men but she keeps to herself and sometimes gets along with Skully 

**Hoodie/Brian, Trigger/Alex, Skully/Jay & Masky/Tim:** All three in differing ways in expressing find Masky/Tim the main one most at fault for everything; a ton of anger, bitterness, resentment and even pity and sadness all come from them. Masky/Tim oppositely tries to not feel and shuts himself off, totally emotionless but there are hints of guilt within

 **The Proxies & The Operator/Slenderman;** Similar to the relationship with Masky/Tim & their boss, they aren't precisely happy with their situation in being 'proxies' for the edlteitch and hate him just as much but not to the point where they want to wipe out the being. The Operator/Slenderman only finds them to be simple underlings who should ask no questions and get any job asked done

 **The Operator/Slenderman & Masky/Tim:** Highly complicated; on thin ice especially, after events that left The Operator/Slenderman rather wary and worried about Masky/Tim's presence. Which for Masky/Tim, he absolutely loathes the eldritch's entire existence and would most certainly not mind if he or even the entire 'slender' species were to be wiped out. Was just as toxic and unhealthy as it was between Zalgo & Masky/Tim but not as extreme

 **Masky/Tim & Zalgo:** Nothing romantic/sexual is going on; instead a parasite/host relationship riddled with constant tension, turmoil and abuse (mentally, physical, and verbally). Zalgo only sees Masky/Tim as a puppeteering tool to use and Masky/Tim is almost deathly afraid of the demon

 **Zalgo & The Operator/Slenderman:** Not much of a one between them besides purely a work relationship that's not entirely on good terms all the time. Zalgo is much higher in regards of power and hell, even the Operator/Slenderman is om edge around him. 

*** Although, some of these relationships will get better or for the worse down the road ***


	22. ZP! M Characters Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I hope everyone is doing great today. Again like always I just wanted to explore my Au some more and explore the characters more personally though this is all my Headcanons for them, that's all. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is always open for you'll as I want to improve and better myself for everyone

Rose Vines (Oc): Biromantic Pansexual

Toxic Ooze (Oc): Demiromantic Gay

Skully/Jay: Gay

Hoodie/Brian: Bicurious

Trigger/Alex: Biromantic Demisexual 

Kate the Chaser: Lesbian; Trans Woman

Masky/Tim: Aroflux Asexual; Genderfluid


	23. Proxy! Masky/Tim Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: I'm relatively new to this au so I don't really know much. How did Tim become a proxy in the first place? And did it ever affect others around him?
> 
> Heya, thanks for the ask and I'll try to explain it as best as I can for you. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is welcome here with open arms. As well, my askbox is always open for anyone to flood it with either about this Au or anything else in particular

Post Marble Hornets, Tim had never reallly truly recovered completely from the events even to present day and he honestly wouldn't ever forgive himself for it. Tim had became a proxy to the Operator/Slenderman after a few years post Marble Hornets where the others; Brian, Jay, Alex and even Kate weren't around at the time. Then eventually, passed over to Zalgo once doing something unthinkable and unexpected for his human kind that had the faceless eldritch grow weary of him. It all happened under an unprecedented amount of time between the reign to Operator/Slenderman then to Zalgo and all together where both sides was riddled with constant tormenting mayhem and varying abuse; physically, verbally, and mentally leaving him horribly scarred in its wake. Scars that are quite deadly to not only himself hurt the ones that unfortunately come through his path.

Since then when the other proxies came to be when Masky/Tim was already with Zalgo, the three main under the Operator/Slenderman; Hoodie, Skully, and Trigger, they didn't know what even happened to him. At first, it was originally thought that he was still living on with a normal life without them which caused understandable unresolved feelings. But when they do meet up again later on, the three was just shell shocked to see their old friend under a demon's harsh hold and horribly contorted into an inhumane containing with untouched, uncontrolled powers. It didn't entirely help the matter either that Masky/Tim when they met him was being used by Zalgo who sinsiterly relishes in making his vessel shift, twist and well, anything else in ways that no regular human being can ever possibly do. It did heavily effect his relationship with his old friends and hell, anyone else as most are terrified to their wits end even on edge when around him. 


	24. Eyeless Jack Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, a simple Headcanons for a minor character; Eyeless Jack in my Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim Au. Merely done this one just for fun and to again delve into other characters. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is welcome here with open arms.

• Has a somewhat humanoid like apperance to themselves but has a noticable demonic touch like dull, lifeless grey skin that fades to black on the limbs, legs similar to an animal where they walk on their toes, sharp claws on both fingers and toes

• Their mask is their face as nobody knows what's going on underneath and don't question it; dark blue in color with worn dark grey tar tear stains and its stationary like a regular old mask

• Proud to be Nonbinary; pronouns are either he/him or they/them and often appears androgynous and or masculine but does like being feminine every once in a while

• Likes to dress in the color black more often with sometimes blue (any kind as they love all the variety of the color) in the mix then not. Favors oversized clothing such as sweatshirts and jackets since they don't like tight fitting clothes where they're over sensitive and it rubs their senses in the wrong way

• Has a multiple rows of sharp, misshapen teeth in their mouth similair to a shark that when falling out grows new ones. As well, above to dislocate their jaw again in comparison to a snake though only done when eating bigger meals

• Infamously known to be a cannibal which everyone knows but they don't have a preference for just kidneys (their favorite by the way) but will eat just about everything and anything since they aren't picky

• Since they're eyeless, they can't see legit like a bat although, they do use echolocation and their other senses; touch, smell and sound are a bit better but can be easily overwhelmed 

• Does have a good medical background with the noted hinder to their blindness making then not entirely reliable all the time. But they're a great help and one of the more intelligent people/creatures around so, don't dare question them or think they're unintelligent or they'll stomp you out of existence 

• Close with Dr. Smiley and Nurse Ann but has a friendly deposition for anyone and everyone with few, rare exceptions as personality wise, they tend to be humorous, goofy and well, relaxed but they do have their moments of bitterness, self deprecating and anger or sadness they try to mask


	25. Proxies Camping Trips Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: You’re writing is amazing! Can I request the proxies on a camping trip? What they would be in charge of or what they would enjoy the most? Whatever you want to do. They deserve a little break to enjoy nature! -🪓
> 
> Heya, thank you for not only giving me such an amazingly interesting idea and even enjoying my writing as both means so, much for me. I'll do something like Headcanons for this answer the said questions given, and if it's fine I decided to base this off my Au; Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim though it can be its own thing which I sincerely hope you'll like it. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is of course, welcome here. 
> 
> Character(s):  
> Hoodie/Brian  
> Skully/Jay  
> Trigger/Alex  
> Kate the Chaser  
> Masky/Tim

• Usually, 'camping trips' aren't common place for the proxies as they don't really get a day off so, it's more rather when on a long assignment that has them traveling far distance 

• Yet on the rare occasions when they have some time off where they all want to just hang out together and do these short camping trips it can be relaxing for them if they aren't all over one another trying to kill each other

• Hoodie/Brian will just be in charge of everything as the main leader and the one with the most functional brain cells and common sense 

• Kate the Chaser will be the brawn who'll do the most looking out just incase of any unwanted attention is drawn their way by creature or something else 

• Trigger/Alex is the one who'll always make sure; double to even triple check or more that everything is packed when out on a trip like a first aid kit, food, water and etc. that's deemed important 

• Skully/Jay isn't always allowed to handle much of anything; no one truly trusts him but sometimes rarely, he can either tag along with Trigger and or Kate

• Masky/Tim will be by Hoodie's side or as extra protection if something were to happen like a wanderer or some dangerous creature 

• What Hoodie enjoys the most is when everyone is dead asleep and he's the only one awake just taking in the silence around him; listening to the crickets and so on

• Skully enjoys the possible treats like the s'mores that they make over a campfire then most then anything else

• Similair with Skully, Trigger doesn't mikd the treats but he more so, likes to just sit down by thr campfire just watching it burn

• For Kate herself, she's just enjoys anything, really from the peaceful tranquility of the forest to the fire to the snacks; anything that's not stressful 

• Masky/Tim simply likes to stargaze since there's nothing t o interrupt him and it brings him a peace of mind rarely given to him 


	26. Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: How about, headcanons from hoodie and masky when zalgo turns jay into a proxy? Zalgo is a worse choice, right?
> 
> Heya, this is nice and interesting request as its similiar to my Au; Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim so, I'll make this an Au Au of it where Skully/Jay turns to a proxy for Zalgo. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here with open arms.

• Was quite the shock to see not only that their friend was alive and somewhat well to an extent, they were shocked, saddened and angered nonetheless to see him as a proxy but for the demon

• Skully doesn't speak besides animal love noises like chirps, growls and etc. So, any form of communication is scarce between him and anyone else

• Hoodie was able to easily communicate with Skully by sign language although, sometimes its difficult when the other is antsy and loudly makes noises 

• However, Masky struggles to get one word to sink in with Skully who's too antsy to sit still and he, himself gets impatient 

• Extremely bendy and flexible to the very point that it becomes quite inhuman that Zalgo decided to push to its unimaginable levels 

• In response, from all of this just absolutely disturbed by the action where Skully does that usually on purpose 

• The two whole heartily whenever they meet Skully try to get their old friend back to them at first which wasn't successful 

• Knowing that Jay was most likely gone and then replaced back with Skully, they try to get used to it with varying degrees of conflicted emotions; the stages of grief hits them both but Masky the hardest more so

• Skully is very affectionate with the two where he tries to make them happy despite everything going on whenever he visits them 


	27. Masky/Tim Mask Clothing Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I hope you guys are doing well and sorry for the long wait for any update to this Au. It's still going on by the way as I only had some issues that I needed to get through, that's all. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here.
> 
> By the way just a small detail now for this Au, Masky/Tim is gender fluid and AroAce; uses either they/them or he/him pronouns just for anyone to know beforehand

• Usually, Zalgo is the one who forcibly makes Masky/Tim wears the outfits given to him like the lightly religious themed outfits or besides that anything deemed 'eye catching' and 'elegantly pretty'

•Which means clothing from the past ideally with older themed attires like for example, the usual chosen twisted 'religious'/angelic stuff as stated previously or dressy suits, gowns, draping coats-hoods, and etc. 

• Masky/Tim often doesn't mind too much wearing just male or ambiguous styled clothing, or even sometimes anything directed at women as he always likes to experiment 

•Color themes for his attitude mostly and always consists of the colors which can go for any shade; Red, Orange, Yellow, Brown, Black or even rarely white (Kinda of a Halloween esque themes going on here the more I realize ;))

• Enjoys clothing that's more loose and flowing then anything tight fitted to his frame but again it's either Zalgo's choice or his own trying to be more flexible or a show off

• Tendrils either fully formed or goopy that are sprouted from head to toe, inside and out on him are used as extra accessories to firmly keep him and everything else in place 

• Does and still has facial hair like the rest of it is pitch black, smokey and bottomless like a fluffy cloud. Which when emotions or so forth arise, his entire apperance can drastically change which neither he nor anyone else wants

•Without his mask adorned, Masky/Tim often wears shades to cover his eyes and a facial mask due to both his eyes/mouth having a similair effect (they are similair to a static on a TV) as victims staring at the Operator/Slenderman 


	28. Zalgo & 'New Proxies'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: Zalgo tim proxy and others reaction when zalgo gets some new proxies? Childish and misbehaving proxies
> 
> Hey, thanks for the ask as it gives me encouragement to continue on with this Au and more able to delve into the Au itself. Any constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. As well, if anyone is intrigued by the Au then don't hesitate to flood anything on your mind about it

Hey, thanks for the ask as it gives me encouragement to continue on with this Au and more able to delve into the Au itself. Any constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. As well, if anyone is intrigued by the Au then dont hesitate to flood my ask box with anything about it

  
It's of no surprise that Zalgo will try to gain even more 'proxies' or a few poor saps under his control by any means after Masky/Tim. Trickery is one of his best motive of plans as he often finds new victims intriguing little play toys. As well, the type to make 'deals' withthese unfortunate victims for the most part by himself or using Masky/Tim like a puppet to do his dirty work basically, that never goes through on either end all the time. Of course, besides that he does still have a few minions of his own besides Masky/Tim that are in use every so often but process to not always be the best option 

Masky/Tim isn't the least but surprised much anymore when it happens where instead he just secretly feels awfully miserable about it. Little to none of these newcomers tag gross the demon's path will survive or come out in one peice either mentally or physically. If these newcomers were to be the childish or misbehaving type, they will not make it too long as he, himself barely make it out live himself 

The Operator/Slenderman neither is shocked or disturbed too much as he merely turns the other cheek about it if it doesn't necessarily include him or his own proxies under him


	29. Zalgo's 'Children' & Masky/Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Zalgo proxy masky finding out that zalgo had a child?
> 
> Hey, thanks for the interesting question. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. As well, my ask box for this Au is always open to be flooded on. 

In this Au, I picture Zalgo not being able to reproduce like the usual expectation of what a human being or other creatures can do, so him having a 'child' per say is pretty slim to rare and likely not happening any time soon. Maybe more so, is able to produce asexually though at the current moment without much of a body or soul of his own is noticeably hindered. As well, his 'children' if you prefer to describe it as such isn't the least bit humanoid like many would expect of a few some would desire but more an unsettlingly complex and monstrous creature with little mind to their own. In their appearance in description; multiple eyes, mouths, limbs and etc. where its all disgustingly malformed 

  
Masky/Tim's reaction: Understandably, is terrified when witnessing these creatures with his own eyes as it's nothing in humanity and more a corrupted state of human nature in both mind and body. The said creatures take him as a replacement 'parental figure' or of the sort where they act out as bodyguards and or lost puppy dogs for him. Although, he does share at least some genuine soft spot with them; an interest, care and desire to see the best for them since it was whispered about that a few had once been possible human at one time.


	30. Trigger/Alex Hc (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: Could I get some headcanons for Trigger? I find the idea of Alex Kralie being a proxy interesting.
> 
> Heya, thank you so much as I was just waiting for this sort of ask. Like you I always find the idea of proxy! Alex intriguing and wanted to do it. Also, I decided to go with my Au; Zalgo's Proxy! Masky since the idea came from there so, I hope that's fine but you cam read this as a stand alone. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome. As well, my ask box is always open 

• Barely remembers what happened before he became a proxy though does have glimpses and hallucinations every so often about it

• Sometimes have difficulties differentiating between the hallucinations and reality but he has learned how to cope with it the best that he cam manage with it

• Extremely hot headed and always on the very edge all the time as if something or someone is watching him from afar 

• Curses like a sailor sometimes when he gets angry enough and nobody would want to be on the receiving end of him in general when he's like this

• Basically the weapons guy where he collects anything so, if you need anything just ask him and he MAY give it to them on the sternly harsh comment to return it in one peice 

• As well, his basic job often given by the faceless being is to be a silent sniper so, that leaves him often all alone with his weapons 

• Always bandaged up at all times mostly around his neck is the main area while his fingers to hands and arms are the next

• On the usual he does speak though keeps it limited or cut throat blunt and his voice is deep to horribly scratched up

• Is in the middle of often using either his mind and or physical strength which both are his strengths to target his assigned victims 

• Utterly shaken up and heavily traumatized in his own way where he doesn't always handle it in a proper or especially, healthy manner 

• Hates any sort of affection either receiving or giving it especially, physically and even verbally as he doesn't know how to handle it 

• Wears muted and or dark clothes that are somewhat snug to his body and heavily secured to himself so, nothing get snagged on anything 

• Including that previous reply, he does keep a few small weapons like a switchblade or small gun on his person at almost all time that is naked to the human eye beside him

• His relationship with the other proxies are pretty nonexistent and or tense however, with Hoodie/Brian and Skully/Jay its double so and a whole world of complicated 

• Now with the Operator/Slenderman and Masky/Tim where it's he doesn't know what to think about them but it not always a pleasant feeling 


	31. ZP! M Characters Headcanons Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I hope you'll are doing great today. Currently, adding in two more proxies for the Operator/Slenderman for this Au. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is welcome here. Ask box is always open to be flooded for this Au if anyone is interested in it

Rouge: 5'9", Icy Blue Eyes, Scruffy-Messy Black Hair, Body apperance wise is grey fit and adorned with muscles galore, works out to be absolutely perfect, scars littered across her body either self inflicted or caused by other means; Operator symbol placed on her right cheek

X-Virus (Cody): 5'8", Dark Green Eyes, Curly Hair, Light Brown Skin, Apperance Wise, he is fit though more lean then covered in muscles, almost gangly, really along in covered head to toe in old to new injuries; Operator symbol placed on his left hand on the palm


	32. Masky/Tim Under Operator & Zalgo's Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: Not a big ask, but just curious! Differences between Masky as Zalgo's proxy and as the Operator's proxy! Any personality changes or maybe way he acts?
> 
> Heya, thank you for the ask as I've been dying to explore more of my Au since I struggle to get stuff out on my own at times. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. As well, my ask box is always open

The Operator/Slenderman: Even if it was for an undocumented period of time that he was under the being's care, Masky/Tim utterly despised the faceless creature and made it obviously known. In the beginning was highly anxious, in constant fear and sort of fought back. But over time under the faceless being's reign which wasn't a good one, he grown to be more stubborn, experimentally adventurous and only wants his friends and life back one way or another. 

Zalgo: Currently where he is now for the moment being and oppositely to the Operator/Slenderman's control, he is much more silent, subdued and forcibly held back. Although, he's still as much as he was before but hidden slightly with a more demonic/corrupted touch to it. More hesitant, anxious and wary about himself in a multitude of ways although, that doesn't mean he isn't put off from getting his way of normalcy. 


	33. Hoodie, Skully, & Trigger Angst Hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hoodie, Skully, & Trigger angst HCs for the Zalgo's Proxy AU?
> 
> Heya, thanks for the ask as I really needed some help and inspiration for this Au. I hope this is Angst enough as this is about the three but some world building behind it. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. Ask box is always open for either this Au or anything else in particular

• They unfortunately remember what happened to them and as well, their lives before but its very strained and only in fading glimpses 

• Deep, gnarly scars (Ex. Brian's fall, Jay's gunshot to the side, and Alex's slit throat) to their most serious 'deadly' injuries continue to reside that won't heal completely

• Injuries that can be excruciatingly crippling at worst especially, whenever the faceless being is around nearby, not pleased and wants to 'punish' them

• All still and will forever have a strong, utter hatred for the Operator/Slenderman that will never go away but had somewhat mellowed out into bottled contempt for now

• Under the Operator/Slenderman's control, they still have a mind of their own but it's not a healthy nor safe relationship riddled with harsh cruelty 

• The Operator/Slenderman is obviously known to be a calculated, coldly distant, and even abusive dictator towards them and the other proxies 

• Punishments given to them more so common in the beginning are usually inhuman, mentally and physically taxing that after leaves trauma into wake of it

• Neither man doesn't have a clue to whatever happened to Masky/Tim if he's alright or not since the faceless being won't dare mention it and they often try to not think about him anymore in not so healthy manners

• But they do have an underlying problem with Masky/Tim that's holds within understandable conflicted feelings/emotions, severe trust issues, and health (both physical and mental) issues 


	34. Splendorman Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Heya! How is Splendor different in the Zalgo’s Proxy AU, than the Creepypasta Universe? (axe-anon)
> 
> Heya, thanks for the ask now and for some this may be 'out of character' by in this dark! Au it fits. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. As well, my ask box is always open for anyone to flood it with requests for this Au and anything else 

In Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim (Which I'm trying to find a more suited Au name) which would be considered more dark; Splendor is still the same as 'canon' but with more of a twisted edge to him. Still cares about his family (brothers and sister) which leads him to being overbearing, protective and possessive as if he knows what's best for all of them. Doesn't trust humanity in general or especially, wadult humankind whatsoever besides young children (all under the age of 12-14yo) who he finds to have an easier time around for his own purposes. Especially, since he has much more of a controlled reign over and can be taken a ton more seriously by them for the most part where children are much easier to handle in his eyes. A eeirely calming and soothing aura surrounds hims easily (almost cult like) as children are moldable to his perfected nature. Emotionally and mentally manipulative to a degree to anyone around seen as below him though puts on a well mannered, chipper facade. 


	35. Doby Doggers/Third Base & Masky/Tim Hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Doby Doggers/Third Base is owned by Krayolacolor on Tumblr so, please go ahead and check it out. As he's going to be a new addition to this Au and in general with all my works and Aus*
> 
> Heya, finally got a Hc that's been brewing in my mind for a while which with the help of friends/mutuals got me to post it. This post is kinda more fluffy between a developing friendship or well, between two friendly acquaintances with minor angst in the background. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. As well, my ask box is always open for this Au or anything else in general

In this Au; Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim, Doby is still relatively young-ish freshly turned eighteen and just arrived at the mansion as a proxy, so he knows very little to everything around such as the supernatural, the entirely unknown, and etc. Although, it's unknown if the statement; curiosity kills the cat or perhaps horribly maim will come to tuition or not in some degree from Doby interacting with Tim. But besides that it currently leads him to be awfully adventurous and rebellious with Tim who appears human outwardly to everyone for the most part yet isn't with the corrupted state always taking a hold. Though with the other proxies; Hoodie, Skully, and Trigger and even the remainder are understandably cautious with Tim besides Doby who occasionally will continue to be curious. In turn it landed Doby in some interestingly peculiar situations with Tim who only barely puts up with it. 

Now I took inspiration from Eris who's from the Movie Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas for Masky/Tim in terms of having shadowy, cloud like elements such as especially, with his facial hair and hair in general. Of course, this leads to Doby and alongside X-Virus/Cody to good off and almost practically carelessly experiment on the bottomless void that was Tim's hair. One time it led Doby to try delving his hand curiously into it where it got stuck and seemingly started to devour him all the way up to half his body though he wasn't terrified (too much) but the others were shitting bricks at that moment. The feeling of heavy, misty fog, hidden slimy objects and the sort met him within that was tugging him with remarkable strength that could rival anyone else. Nothing too serious had come about afterwards besides the tingling, itchiness similar to goosebumps on Doby's skin that came into contact that was noticeably discolored for a long while, not permanent though it lingers. It was the first to many times ahead but not the last that would terrify Doby


End file.
